Decode
by MisfitMagic7
Summary: When Edward left Bella what if she was changed into a Vampire shortly afterwards? What if she met an auther named Stephanie Mayer and she wrote about her story? What if Bella could change human and she was Hayley Williams,lead singer of Paramore?
1. Why do I try when I know Im gonna fall

_Decode_.

It's been 70 years 38 hours and 54 minutes since Edward left me. My name is Bella Swan.. or I was. Until my oh so perfect boyfriend left me broken hearted in the woods. You may be wandering.. how am I still alive, if it's been that long since he left me? Surly that's impossible, right? Wrong. I got turned into a Vampire by Laurent, who found me coiled up on the floor. I despise him. Why couldn't he have just left me their to die? That would have been much better. So seeing as I am technically dead, My official name is Bella Stewart.

"Excuse me miss, may I sit here?" A brunette lady asked me and I looked around realizing that their was no seats left in this café.

"Oh.. Um, sure thing, go ahead." I told her making room.

"Thanks." She said setting down in the opposite seat. "This place is packed."

"Tell me about it." I said snorting at the end. "I'm Bella, you?

"Stephanie Mayer." she replied smiling.

"Cool name." I told her trying to make a conversation. She chuckled, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Thanks. Hey, do you possibly own a pen I could borrow? Mine has died on me." Stephanie asked, putting her pen down.

"Oh, I think I do... Here it is!" I gave her the pen after pouring things out of my old, half broken bag. "You can keep it, I don't need it."

"Thanks." She said accepting the pen of me.

"So.. What are you doing?"

"Trying to think of idea's for a novel my agent wants me to write."

"Oh! You write books? Got any out? I'd love to read them!" I enthused happily.

"No, not at the moment. Well, possibly in the near future... but I've got writers block." she sighed.

"What about... Vampires..?" I suggested chucking to myself.

"Vampires? Hey, that's a good one. I like it." she told me smiling thanks.

I giggled. "Your welcome."

"Vampires... and How about Werewolves?" She wandered out loud.

"Yeah! Werewolves are cool!" I told her trying not to burst out laughing. "You could have a girl, who falls for this Vampire person, but then leaves her later on for some horrid slut because there not aloud to date humans!"

"Yeah, That's a good storyline. It has to have more drama in though.. How about.. This girl, say her name is Iris. Iris meets.. Dang, I need an old Vampire like name.. Any ideas?" She asked me.

"Oh ehm.. Cameron?" I questioned.

"Yeah! Iris meets Cameron, however she later on finds out Cameron is a Vampire but she loves Cameron too much to leave him, so Iris stays with Cameron however the other Vampire's are after her because Vampire's are not aloud to date humans. That sounds good?" She asked writing everything down.

"Yeah.. sound's great." I told her shocked that it's basically the same as my story.

"So. Iris and Cameron are together, until Iris gets tricked into meeting these evil Vampire's who want to kill, or change her..." Stephanie carried on.

"And then! Suddenly the rest of Cameron's family follow the Vampire's scent and save Iris from getting eaten or turned into a Vampire."

"That's awesome! Wait.. Cameron as family? Who are the other members?" she asked me.

"Oh erm... How about, there 'father' Cedric... Carlisle. And his 'mother' Elizabeth Carlisle."

"Yeah! Their good names. How about Cameron has brother and sisters?" she suggested.

"Oh yeah! He could have Mary and Jonathan, Erm.." I said trailing off not thinking off other names for Emmett and Rosalie.

"Roseanne and Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah their cool names!" I told her as she wrote them down.

"Okay. Wow that's a lot of stuff. Thank you so much! I promise to credit you for helping me if it ever gets published.. Hey, what is your name?" she asked realizing she doesn't have my name.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Bella Stewart." I told her smiling.

"Thanks. Oh! Is that the time?" she asked rhetorically whilst looking up at the clock. "Listen, I need to go to a meeting, here's my number, call me. Thanks for everything! Bye!" She told thanked whilst rushing up to leave.

I sighed. Why did she have to I actually had fun today, which is the first. I guess... my life is slowly coming back together. I gathered up my belongings and left some money for the waitress and left the café.


	2. Tell me how, I've lost my powers

_Dear diary..._

_Wow. Where to start.. _

_My life has been boring. As usual. _

_However yesterday afternoon I met this lovely person named Stephanie Mayer. She was really nice. She's planning to become an author, I gave her some ideas, well practically told her my life story. She said she was going to make it a book. I'm not sure if I'm okay with it.. I mean sure, she changed everyone's names and not everything is going to be the same... But what if people become suspicious? They might think that I'm a Vampire. Haha, I am Vampire. Haha! Okay, I need to get a life. Haha! Get it? I'm a Vampire! Vampire's are dead! There technically not alive. All though.. You may not see me.. but my soul s dead. I don't have a soul. I'm soulless. Yipee-Effing-Doo. Well, Diary.. not much to say.. today I just found some really abandoned old house(If I was a human, I would have wet myself!) and hunted around the forests.. now I am sitting in this house I found on this old dark red arm chair. Hmm.. Red reminds me of blood.. now I'm getting thirsty. FOCUS! I must not eat humans. Remember? Vegetarian! Gosh. Anyway, I'm going to go now. _

_Speak soon._

_Love, Bella. Xx_

Yep, This is what I do every day. I have no effing life! Hey, wander what's up here? I wandered spotting an abandoned room... As I slowly opened the creaky door, I noticed everything was absolutely filthy. However what was strange was there was a grand piano sitting in the middle of the room with a stool and music sheets on the floor.. Curious, I turned on the light and walked towards it. _Wow.. This is something Edward would love_.. *queuecar crash sound* Snap out if it Bella! He's left you. It's been more than 70 years, get over it.

A minute later, after deciding, I settled down on the hard battered piano stool and started playing, remembering what Edward taught me when I was a human with him. _God, I hope his happy with Tanya. _I thought rolling my eyes.

Two hours later, I found myself lost in the music and I started writing my own pieces.. Hold up. What's that noise? I suddenly stopped what I was doing and ran Vampire speed to the door spotting five male Vampire's.

"Who the hell are you?" We all asked each over at the same time.

"Josh, I thought you said nobody lived here." One of the four men said to this guy named Josh.

"Well. I thought nobody lived here, Now some Vampire is here!" he replied.

"Hold on guys, She's a Vegetarian, like us! Look at her eyes." They all peered at me.

"Cut it out! Who are you lot?" I asked annoyed.

They snapped out of it. "Oh. I'm Jeremy Davis, These are Josh and Zac Farro and Taylor York.. You?"

"Bella.. Bella Stewart, but my original name is Isabella Swan.. If your wandering." I told them awkwardly.

"Oh.. Never heard of you, sorry." The guy called Josh apologized.

"No worries."

"So, How did you become a Vampire?" Josh asked.

"Eh.. It's kinda a long story."

"We've got time. Vampire, remember."

I sighed, defeated. "Okay long story short. I met a Vampire named Edward Cullen and I was Human. Of course me being Human meant that I couldn't be with him.. But things were going good.. until Tanya turned up. Anyway, Tanya's family stayed at the Cullen's. Eight months later Edward decided to take me out to the forest and he simply ended it, saying he was cheating on me for eight month's with Tanya. After Edward left. Laurent found me in the forests and changed me into a Vampire, However he left me on my own so I made my way to the Volturi and stayed there for two years... I then left the Volturi and here I am today. Oh, I also have two powers.. My first one is that I'm a shield, and the second one is I can change myself and others human for up to 12 hours daily."

"Oh, Well our story is pretty much boring compared to yours. We were all out clubbing then on our way back we bumped into Alec who changed us all." Jeremy told me.

"Hey, Did I hear music playing when we walked in?" Zac asked changing the subject.

"Yeah.. That was me.. Why?" I replied playing with the cuffs on my jumper.

"Dude! Your awesome!" he told me.

"Uh, Thanks." If I was still Human, I would have blushed.

"Yeah! That was pretty epic. Can you sing? Oh wait, every Vampire can sing!" Jeremy butted in.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Taylor. Okay, now I'm confused..

"Heck yeah!" Zac said.

"Well I'm thinking of Dears." Josh said sheepishly and the guys rolled their eyes.

"I'm thinking that Bella could join our band!" Zac informed him.

"Oh yeah! That as well."

"You guys are in a band?" I asked.

"Yeah! Well, we're trying to get signed.. but it's a bit tricky with us not singing and were Vampires." Josh told me and they all shot me the look.

"Oh.. Eh.. You want me in your band?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"Yeah! Why not?" Josh asked.

"Well. You haven't heard me sing! I could be _really_ bad, guys." I told them.

"Come on, Bella we heard you play piano! If you can play the piano like that than surely you can sing." Jeremy said encouraging me.

"Maybe you could sing this for us?" Taylor handed me a crumpled bit of paper with lyrics.

"I'll give it ago." I told them then cleared my throat, to add effect.

_Please speak softly  
or they will hear us  
and they'll find out  
why we don't trust them  
Speak up dear  
'cause I cannot hear you  
I need to know  
why we don't trust them_

Explain to me  
this conspiracy against me, yeah  
And tell me how  
I lost my power, oh yeah

Where can I turn  
'cause I need something more  
Surrounded by uncertianty  
I'm so unsure of...  
Tell me why I feel so alone  
'cause I need to know  
to whom do I owe

Explain to me  
this conspiracy against me, yeah  
And tell me how  
I lost my power, oh yeah...

I finished the song and they started clapping for me. 

"Bella, that was awesome!" Josh complimented.

"Yeah! You'll blow everyone away!" Jeremy told me.

"Is this the whole song? Or is their more too it?" I asked Taylor.

"This is it for the moment, I'm afraid. We got writers block." Taylor sighed.

"Maybe you can help us write the rest of it?" Zac suggested hopefully.

"Well.. Sure. I've got nothing better to do." I told them and we got to work on writing the song.


	3. Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here

It was five AM in Tennessee when we saw the sun peeking out through the dusty broken windows of this abandoned house, Some people were already up and off to work, us being Vampire's with super hearing meant that we could hear who was up and about and who was still sleeping In their warm cosy bed. I miss my bed. And sleeping. I've tried sleeping, It doesn't work. It's like staying up on a school night when you're trying to get some sleep but you just can't seem to do that.

"So.. The songs we have so far are, Conspiracy, Stop this love song(lovesick melody), Hello Hello, Pressure, Emergency and Whoa.. Do you think this would be enough for s demo CD?" Josh asked everyone after plopping himself down in a near by arm chair.

"Yeah, I think so. We don't want too many." Taylor replied.

"Don't we need a name, if were going to be a band?" I asked.

"Awww, silly Bella, we're getting too that!" Josh told me and the others chuckled.

"Jeez, okay then." I replied rolling my eyes.

Ten minutes later everyone was in deep thought trying to think of a band name..

"Got it! How about Paramore? Like, Paramour,means lover.. soo?" I questioned.

"Yeah.. Paramore sounds good, what about you guys?" Josh agreed with me.

"Paramore sound's awesome." Jeremy agreed nodding at me.

"Yeah! Well done Bells." Said Zac.

"Hallelujah! We have a name!" Taylor cried slapping me on the back, but not too hard.

I grinned at them. "Wicked. Do you want me to make you guys human for up to 12 hours to see how it goes?" I asked, and they nodded. "Okay.. first things first, You will be able to eat human food, you will look slightly different – but not much, and you will be able to go out in the sunlight but you still have your powers... Wait, do you guys have powers?" I wandered out loud.

"Oh yeah, only a few of us though. Zac can make objects levitate, Taylor can read people's thought's or let other's read his if he really wanted too." Josh told me.

"Oh?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I can block them so I don't need to listen to thoughts all the time – don't worry, I'm not listening to yours!" Taylor told me.

"That's funny.. Edward was a mind reader, he couldn't read block minds. But he couldn't read my mind because I'm a shield." I told them in a sad tone.

"Yeah.. So. Bella, aren't you meant to be making us human for 12 hours? And what about you? Won't people get suspicious?" Jeremy asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, right! I can change my appearance.. I don't get to decide on how I look like if I do, fate chooses or whatever." I told them rolling my eyes. "Okay, I'm going to turn you into humans.. just, be quite and consecrate, K?" I asked them, and they nodded. Slowly, I shut my eyes blocking everything out and imagined what the guys would look like if they were human.

"Woah! That was so weird. It went all tingly.. but I don't seem any different. Am I human?" Taylor wandered, and I opened my eyes.

"Yeah, You guys look human now. You can open your eyes now." I told them giggling, and they all opened their eyes.

"Bella! What happened?" Jeremy asked me, shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back, confused.

"You have red hair." He told me, and I insistently pulled my hair towards my face so I could see it.

"Woah, I do! Dude that's awesome!" I said shocked. "You know, I think I need a different name or the 'human me' what do you think?" I asked, still playing with my bright red hair.

"Yeah, A new name would be good, cos you're not.. you. Technically." Jeremy said to me.

"How about.. Hayley? I've always loved that name." I asked smiling.

"Hayley's a wicked name, matches your hair. Now you need a surname." Josh said, looking up at me.

"Uh.. I don't know. Guys?" I wandered out loud and the others thought of a surname for me.

"Hmm.. Hayley.. Hayley.." Zac wandered. "Hayley.. Hayley Williams!" He cried out loud.

"Yeah! I love that name. Thanks Zac" I thanked him grinning at him.

"Okay then, Shell we all go and hand in our demo CD?" Josh asked us all.

"Heck yeah!" I yelled and high fived the others.

"Woop! Lets goooo!" Taylor yelled and we all raced it out of the door.

I'm so glad I met these four Vampires.. I feel happy now. I feel that I have something to live for, and now our band may even become famous if were lucky. This isn't the end, this is the beginning of a brand new story. A life full of friendship, music and fans. I just hope nothing will stop us along the way.


	4. I'm screaming 'I love you so' PT1

_One year later: At the Cullens(Alice POV)_

"Man, I am bored." Emmett complained as he was flicking through the TV channels. "500 channel's and still nothing on."

"Hey, Put Channel 44 on. They have good music." I told him, still reading my magazine, and Emmett put it on.

"_Okay, after the break we have a live performance and interview from the amazing band I'm sure you've all heard of it's Paramore!"_ the Tv presenter shouted and the audience cheered. _"Yep, I bet ya'll excited now. Don't go anywhere in case you miss them!" _

"Who's Paramore?" Emmett asked me.

"No idea." I replied looking at my magazine still.

"What are you guys watching?" Rosalie asked as after she came downstairs.

"Channel 44. Apparently some band named Paramore are on after the break.. you heard of them? I haven't" I told Rosalie and she sat down on the couch Emmett was sitting on.

"Never heard of them. Are they good?" Rosalie asked.

"According to the TV presenter and audience they are" I replied. And then the break ended and the show was back on.

"And now, live from Seattle it's the amazing band Paramore!" The TV presenter yelled.

"Hey! Seattle!" Emmett cried, and Rosalie rolled her eyes, and a short redhead girl came on stage with her band mates.

"How ya'll doing? As you may know, We are Paramore and this is our brand new single Decode for the Twilight soundtrack." The lead singer, Hayley, yelled into her microphone.

_How can I decide what's right_

_When your clouding up my mind?_

_I can't win your loosing fight._

_All the time.._

_Not gonna even own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride_

_No, not this time.._

_Not this time.._

_How did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well_

_But how did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know.. _

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling on my blood_

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are_

_If your a man at all.._

_Well, I'll figure this one out_

_On my own.._

_(I'm screaming "I love you so")_

_On my own.._

_(My thoughts you can't decide)_

Suddenly, I had flashback's of Edward and Bella's relationship and in a blink of an eye, Jasper was by my side.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sh, just listen to the lyrics." I told him staring at the TV screen.

_How did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well_

_But how did we get here?_

_Well I think I know.._

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling on my blood_

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are_

_If your a man at all.._

_Well, I'll figure this one out_

_On my own.._

_(I'm screaming "I love you so")_

_On my own.._

_(My thoughts you can't decide)_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well_

_But how did we get here?_

_Well I think I know.._

_Do you see, what we've done?_

_We're gone and made such fools _

_Of ourselves.._

_Do you see, what we've done?_

_Of ourselves..._

_Yeah yeah.._

_How did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well_

_But how did we get here?_

_Well I think I know.._

_There is something I see in you_

_And it might kill me_

_Wanting it to be true.._

"Hayley's hot. And has a wicked voice." Emmett said smirking, and Rosalie hit him on the head. "Ow!" he complained rubbing the back of his head where she hit him.

"Hello? Your missing out the obvious here!" I told him. "Edward! Tanya!" I yelled at them so they could come. 

"What, Alice? We were busy." Edward told me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Have you not been reading my thoughts?"

"No we were busy." Tanya replied for him, glaring at me.

"Well, sit down and watch this." I ordered and Edward sighed sitting down with Tanya.

"Well, What is it?" Tanya asked watching the advert.

"Sh! It's the adverts wait a minute.. Okay there back on now."

"_As I promised we have Paramore here who you've just seen performing Decode which Is on the Twilight soundrack. So, How did you guys meet?" _The TV presenter asked.

"_My family and I just moved to Tennessee and Josh and Zac were our neighbours so we met up and they introduced me to their friends and we met up and after that Paramore was formed." _Hayley Williams replied.

Tanya glared at me. "So you called us down just to watch this?"

"Oh shut it. Just watch and listen." I shot back.

"_You guys have two songs on the Twilight soundtrack, how exactly did you get on the soundtrack and have you read the books before?" _The presenter asked them

"_Funny story, Taylor is friends with Bella, so we were all introduced to her and Bella helped Stephanie Mayer write the Twilight Saga so Bella listened to us perform and she asked if we wanted us to be on the soundtrack and we said yes, then Bella asked Stephanie and Stephanie let us be on the soundtrack." _Hayley told the presenter.

"What's the Twilight Saga?" Edward asked.

"_No idea, Sh!" _I thought to him.

"I don't get why we're watching this." Moaned Tanya.

I groaned. "The song she sang before is exactly like Edward & Bella's relationship."

Edward looked up. "What?" he asked.

I sighed, putting my magazine on the coffee table. "Just listen."

**AN: **

I was going to carry on and write more of this chapter.. but I decided to do that in another chapter, otherwise it may be too long. So this is part 1. Part 2 will be here shortly. :) Also, can I just say thank you. 3 I checked my emails the other day and found found out quite a few people put this story on their story alerts etc 3 so thank you! Xx


	5. I'm screaming 'I love you so' PT2

"So basically.. some person wrote about Edward & Bella's story? How is that possible?" Emmett asked, five minutes after the interview was on.

"Somehow Bella is still alive and she she told Stephanie her story and now her story aka 'The Twilight Saga' is famous." I told them.

"How on earth is she alive, And what has Hayley Williams got to do with her?" Tanya asked, disgusted and Edward glared at her.

"Oh my gosh, how can you be SO stupid! Tanya, the obvious! She's a Vampire!" I told her as well as hitting her on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tanya asked glaring at me. I sighed.

"What Alice is trying to say is somehow after we left her" Jasper glared at Edward. "She got changed into a Vampire and is till alive today."

"Exactly" I said, and hugged him.

"What about Hayley and her band mates?" Rosalie asked.

"That's a mystery unsolved for now." I told her sighing.

"Paramore is an American pop-punk band from Franklin, Tennessee, formed in 2004. The band consists of lead vocalist Hayley Williams, lead guitarist Josh Farro, bassist Jeremy Davis, drummer Zac Farro and rhythm guitarist Taylor York" Emmett said, and everyone turned to stare at him.

"Since when did you get so smart?" Tanya asked for all of us.

"I didn't, I read it of wiki." he told us smirking and holding up his iPhone. "It also says that the group released their debut album All We Know Is Falling in 2005, and their second album Riot! Which was certified Platinum in the U.S and Gold in Australia, Canada, New Zealend and the UK."

"Well, I still don't see how their related to each over." Tanya scoffed.

"Of course you don't Tanya, your the one who made her go away!" Rosalie told her angrily "And I thought I hated her." She muttered afterwards.

"Guys think about it! Bella's back, that's great.. isn't it?" Alice said enthusiastic looking up at Edward, who wasn't saying anything.

"No! It's not! She could get in the way of me and Edward's relationship!" Tanya said angrily crossing her arms.

"What, like you did to her?" I shot at her glaring.

"Alice, enough already! There's no way that Bella is back. She died, okay?" Edward said angrily then he got of and left, and Tanya sighed and followed him.

"Ugh! They are so annoying!" I moaned crossing my arms.

"Who's annoying?" Esme asked walking into the living room with Carlisle.

"Esme! I didn't hear or see you walk in! Don't do that again, Almost gave me a heart attack!" I told her putting my hand over my heart for added effect.

"Sorry Alice. We just got back from hunting. You guys okay? You look kinda shocked." Esme asked sitting down on spare couch with Carlisle.

"Tell me about it" Emmett said sighing, and Jasper rolled his eyes at him.

"Heehee.. Funny story. What would two say if it was possible if Bella were still alive living today as a Vampire and somehow she is famous in a band called 'Paramore' and her and Edward's story is now a book series and a film?" I asked her.

"I would say 'your joking, right?'" Esme replied not believing me.

"No, I'm not. Edward & Tanya don't believe it, but we do.. right?" I asked the others, and they nodded to prove their on my side. "So.. what do you think?" I asked her biting my lip.

Esme and Carlisle looked each over, Carlisle sighed. "I think you guys will have to tell us the full story and then we will come to conclusions." he told us all.

Ten minutes later, We informed Carlisle and Esme on what we just found out and what we saw on TV.

"Do you mind showing us the music video and trailer?" Carlisle asked.

"No problemo. Let me just get my laptop." In seconds, Emmett was back with his laptop and he replayed the trailer to them.

"Wow.. that is just like their story and the actors even look like Edward and Bella!" Esme told us shocked. "Who plays them?" she asked shortly afterwards.

Emmett put up another page. "Kristen Stewart plays Bella, Robert Pattinson plays Edward and Taylor Lautner is Jacob." he told us reading of wiki, again.

"Who plays me?" Rosalie asked curious, and we rolled our eyes at her."_Typical Rose_." I thought to myself.

"Rosalie!" Esme sighed.

"What? I just want to know if she's pretty enough to act as me!" Rosalie told her. "Emmett, check please." she asked Emmett with puppy dog eyes.

Emmett sighed, defeated. "Fine. Nikki Reed. Do you want a picture?" Rosalie nodded. "Here she is." Emmett said showing a picture of Nikki Reed and Rosalie examined her closely.

"She'll do. Could be prettier though. I mean her hair's not even naturally blonde!" Rosalie scoffed.

"Does it really matter, Rose?" Esme asked. "Emmett, can you show us the music video please?" Esme asked Emmett and he got up the music video on YouTube.

"Here it is, the music video for 'Decode' performed by Paramore. Sit back and relax." Emmett said crossing his arms behind his head and we rolled our eyes at him and watched the video for 'Decode' again.

"So this is their band 'Paramore?" Carlisle asked after we showed him the music video.

"Yup." I told him popping the 'p'.

"Well, Hayley is rather pale.. but her eyes are green so it doesn't make sense." Esme said frustrated.

"That's what were trying to figure out! I reckon it's to do with her power... but what is her power. Think Alice, think!" I said trying to think of what Bella's power could be when Jasper sent me some calm waves and I silently thanked him.

"Her power could be to changer her appearance.. and...stuff?" Emmett suggested, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey.. That's actually a good one. I never thought this day would come." I told him smirking.

"What day would come?" Emmett asked confused.

"The day that Emmett would get smart." I replied laughing and the others laughed with me.

"Hey! Guys! Quit the laughing, I can be smart sometimes." He told us pouting.

"Aww, poor baby." Rosalie told him trying to show sympathy but failing by laughing.

"Yeah? Like when?" Jasper asked laughing.

"Oh.. Er... Like that one time when – Oh.. How about – No not that.." Emmett wandered out loud and we carried on laughing at him.

"Face it Em, you're never smart. Pity Edward and Tanya were not here to see this precious moment." I teased.

"Oh shut it." Emmett said slightly insulted and we all laughed at him.

"I'd never thought I'd actually say this.. but Emmett, you could actually be right for once." I said smirking.

**A/N: **

Ha, poor Emmett being laughed at for being smart. XD

anyway.. please review 3 thank you for those who have done :) much appreciated.

And just wandering, how long do you want the chapters to be? Cos personally I hate it when someone posts a story with super short chapter's which is why I try not to cos I know some people don't like it. And with the super long chapters.. sometimes their great, but not if you loose where your at whilst reading it and you spend forever trying to find the sentence you were on. Lmao :)

sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, please correct my if there is :)

Emily. Xxx


	6. The time we stood with our hands shaking

_One year later: Hayley's POV._

It's been one crazy year since I met the band members of Paramore and it's been a year since I started to live again. The band members and I just done an interview and live performance for a TV show and it went really well. Even though we put in a few white lies.. no one noticed. Except from us. Wait.. what's that noise? – Oh.. that's my ring tone playing. I quickly searched for my phone in my bag, pulled it out and put it against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked putting my bag down.

"Hey Bella! It's me, Stephanie. Just wandering if you want to meet up and we could plan a second book together?" Stephanie asked through the phone.

"Oh, Hey Stephanie.. yeah that sound's great! What date do you want to meet up?" I asked her.

"You feeling okay? You're sounding a bit..different." She asked concerned, and my eyes widened slightly hoping she wouldn't become suspicious.

"Oh! I'm sick. ***cough cough*" **I replied over the phone, quoting Mean Girls. "So... meeting up yeah.. wicked. This Saturday?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Huh. Yep, this Saturday is fine.. say One 'O Clock at mine?" she asked.

"Yeah.. That's fine I think. ***Cough* **sorry bout that.." I said faking a cough.

"Great! See you then. And get well soon." She replied over the phone.

"Will do, Bye!" I told her then hung up. Phew.. that was close, then I heard some laughter, and looked around.

"You don't need to hide you know!" I told them and they slowly re appeared from her hiding place.

"That was close Bells!" Taylor said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah. I figured that. Y'reckon I should tell her?" I asked as they all sat down.

"Tell her about you being Hayley Williams who is secretly you who is Isabella Swan?" Josh guessed and the other's looked at him confused. "Wow, that's a mouthful." he said afterwards, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that. Should I..?" I asked again.

"If you tell her the truth then maybe you guys will become great friends and you can make the Twilight saga more successful" Taylor said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah! Or Stephanie would hate you forever and will never stop talking to you... what's the worst that can happen?" Josh asked and my eyes slightly widened in fear.

"Wow.. cheers for the support guys. I can feel the lovee." I told them sarcastically.

"Well, what ever happens we're hear for whatever decision you make... Right guys?" Josh asked the guys, and they nodded.

"Aww! GROUP HUG!" I yelled and we all hugged.

Two day's later I was standing in front of Stephanie Mayers door, worried about how she will react to what I am about to tell her. I keep on thinking, maybe I should just keep it a secret and deny the

meet up.. but this is the right thing to do so I am going to be strong and just tell her the truth. Oh, crap.. she's answered the door.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you again" She said then hugged me, and I forced myself to hug her back.

"Hey Stephanie, nice to see you too." I told her sincerely after she let me go. _Don't run away. Don't run away. Don'.Away.. _I thought silently to myself

"Come on in, we have so much catching up to do." I walked in her house and she shut her door.

"Sorry about the mess.. didn't get a chance to tidy up." She apologized as she lead me to her living room. 

"That's okay, you should see my place." I told her then sat down on the nearest couch. "Listen..Stephanie, there's something I'm meaning to tell you and it's not that easy to say.." I started of and Stephanie turned to me confused.

"Oh? You don't want to work on the Twilight Saga any more? That's okay. I completely understand if you don't!" Stephanie blabbed on worried.

"What? No! I do. It's not that, honest." I said reassuring her.

"Then.. What is it?" she asked even more confused.

"Have you ever wandered how, when I first met you I came up with all of those supernatural ideas about Vampire's and Werewolves?" I asked nervous about her reaction.

"Well.. Now you mention it." she replied looking at me.

"Okay. There's no turning back.. If you hate me afterwards, I completely understand, okay? It's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't even exist any more, I should be dead.. oh god. This is all wrong." I blabbed on, confusing Stephanie much much more.

"Wait! What? Start from the beginning Bella, and please make sense.. don't talk all.. gobidy goop." She told me confused, shocked and a little scared.

"You see.. I'm kinda a Vampire?" I told her even though it sounded like a question.

"Your joking, right?" she stared at me in disbelieve.

"No, I'm not. Those story's are true.. The one's you wrote about. Well their half true, my story doesn't have a happy ending." I told her sadly.

"Prove it." she stated crossing her arms.

"As long as you keep it a secret..." I told her.

"I promise I won't tell anybody.. that's if you're telling the truth." she promised half believing me.

"Okay.. here goes." I said getting ready and in thirty seconds I wasn't myself any more, I was Hayley Williams.

"What? How on earth did you do that?" Stephanie asked shocked. "Hang on! You're HAYLEY WILLIAMS." she silently yelled, in shock.

"It's my power. My power is that I can change other people and myself to a human up to 12 hours a day. Pretty cool, huh?" I told her smiling that she hasn't run away screaming.. yet.

"Yeah." she said still in shock. "so it's true then? You're really a Vampire? What about you're other band members?" she asked afterwards starting to believe me a little.

"Their Vampire's too." I told her. "So.. you believe me? You're not going to run away screaming or try and murder me?" I pleaded.

"I believe you. And I won't run away screaming or try and murder you." she told me smiling, and I smiled back happy that she was still my friend.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for lying to you." I apologized to her.

"It's okay, you have you're reasons. But one thing, shell I call you Iris, Isabella, Bella, or Hayley?" she asked smirking.

"Just Bella. Except if I'm Hayley, call me Hayley" I told her laughing. "Oh, I need to turn back now, other wise people may see." I said then thirty seconds later I was my normal self.

"How weird." she told me, still smiling.

"I know. Hey, I'm glad you're not running away screaming or trying to kill me. You're a good friend." I told her sincerely.

"Thanks." she thanked then hugged me again, and I hugged back.

"So. Shell we get started on the next book?" Stephanie asked me.

"We shell." I replied laughing with happiness.

**A/N: **

I'm writing this and it's almost eleven p'm.. I should really get to bed. Thankfully it's half term so no College tomorrow. :) & in case you guys are wandering.. I'm British so I'm not really familiar with the American language or whatever you call it. And also, if you don't understand a few British sayings I may use then just say & I'll try and Americanfy them.. :L xD & Thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter is a tad longer than the other one, I cant tell – I don't have word count on open office.. at least, I don't think I do.. let me know If I do? :) hahaa. Keep the love and reviews coming, all appreciated. XD

Emily xxx 


	7. It takes some time to let go

_At the Cullen's: Alice POV._

I can not believe it. I am days away from seeing my best friend after over 70 years! I'm over the moon here. I can't keep still, I'm sooooo excited! I hope everything goes to plan though. I hope Bella will forgive us and be my best friend again. Then we can go shopping! And her style has changed, it's better! Maybe Bella enjoys shopping now.. maybe she loves it and would go with me every day and Rose and I can give her makeovers and play 'Bella Barbie' as we did before. Hopefully she'll let us.

"Alice, calm down love, you're emotions are going haywire." Jasper told me still reading his book on some history..war thing.

"Sorry Jazz! I'm so excited!" I replied excitedly. "Ok, Emmett can you check when their next concert is?" I asked Emmett once I calmed down.

Emmett looked at me, confused. "Sure thing lil' pixie." he said then Emmett opened google and seconds later he had tour date's up. "Well.. there's next Tuesday in Washington DC, 7:00PM." he told me reading of his laptop.

"Eeek! Is their any spare tickets?" I asked him super excited and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, I see where your at now. You want me to buy tickets so you can go to the concert and possibly meet up with Bella and maybe even become best friends again.. right?" he asked getting where I was going.

I grinned widely. "Yes! Can you book two tickets? One for me and Rose?" I asked him, and Rose looked up at me.

"What?" she asked. "Why me? Why not Jasper or Emmett?"

"Well.. It may be hard for Jazz with his power and all, and Emmett being Emmett.. I don't think that's a good idea. Also, Esme & Carlisle are working then and it would be kinda awkward if either Edward or Tanya came, and it would be a good idea for you to come so you could apologize to her." I explained to Rose rushed.

"She does have a point." Jasper said agreeing with me, and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess you do. Okay, Emmett book two tickets please – Wait! Jasper, stop that!" Rosalie said then realized that Jasper was playing with her emotions to get her to agree with me. I laughed at her.

"Too late now, Rose! You've already agreed to it and Em is booking the tickets." I told her smiling in victory.

"Yep. There all booked, luckily I've just done it because there is only a few left." he told me showing his that he booked them on his laptop screen.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you thank you!" I thanked him than gave Em a big bear hug.

"You're welcome.. I guess.. But you do owe me $70 now." he told me grinning evily.

"What? Em, that's not fair!" I complained once I let go of him.

"It's for the best." he told me smirking. "besides, you still owe me $30 for the jewellery you got the other day.. so make that $100." Emmett added on and I did my best puppy dog face.

"No, Em! Don't make me!" I pleaded. "Jasper, help me!" I ordered Jasper, turning to him.

"Sorry Alice, you're on your own here." Jasper told me smiling softly.

"Aww! Come on! Rose?" I turned to Rose with my best puppy dog face on, and she shook her head.

"Nope. I won't help you." she said sternly.

"Fine.. I'll go to the bank, get out $100 and.. is there anything else?" I asked giving in.

"Oh, you could possibly get the two Paramore albums, All We Know Is Falling and Riot!." Rose suggested to me.

"Yeah, that's a good one, Rose! Could you possibly get me a milkshake as well?" Emmett asked, and we all stared at him thinking_ what the heck?_

"Em, we're Vampires – that means we can't eat or drink." said Jasper, pointing out the obvious for him.

"Sorry.. I'm craving milkshakes!"

"Aww didums." Rose said, then kissed Emmett on the cheek.

"No milkshake, Em." I told him like a strict parent.

"Fine." he said sighing sadly.

"Could you pretty please get the new chanel bag-" Rose asked, but then I cut her off.

"NO!" I said quickly.

"Fine." she said sighing.

"Ok, I'm leaving now. Bye guys!" I told them, then kissing Jasper on the lips before leaving.

Exactly one hour later, I arrived back driving my almost brand new yellow Porsche which has even been upgraded by Rose.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" I called opening the door carrying three heavy shopping bags, and the others groaned when they saw me.

"Just what exactly did you buy?" Jasper asked staring at the bags as I dropped them on the floor.

"Well, there was a sale on in Abrecrombie.. I just couldn't refuse it." I said sitting down on the couch Jasper was on.

"Did you get the CD's?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, and my $100?" added on by Emmett.

"Yes. Here's your $100" I told searched down in my purse, pulled out $100 and gave it to him. "and, here are the CD'S." I told them placing All We Know Is Falling and Riot! On the coffee table.

"See! I am reliable." I said happily laying back on the couch.

"Sweet. I'm $100 richer." Em said admiring his $100 from my money.

"And I'm $100 less." I said sadly, and Jasper chuckled.

"I think you're much more than $100 less." he told me, staring at my bags still.

"Okay. I have the first CD in the stereo, turning the volume up full blast.. and play." Emmett confirmed pressing the play button.

"What the hell?" Tanya asked yelling, covering her ears walking down the stairs with Edward following behind her.

"We're listening to PARAMORE!" Em yelled back happily.

"Woooh! You know, BELLA?" Rose asked at the same volume.

"And you guys are staying right here to listen to these two CD's!" I yelled picking up the CD's so they could see them.

"Guys! Turn it down!" Esme yelled coming into view.

"No, we're listening to Paramore – AKA Bella!" Jasper told her.

"Bring Carlisle!" Rose yelled, and Carlisle appeared next to Esme.

"Yay!" Alice cheered, and they carried on listening to Paramore.

_We've tried so hard to understand, but we can't_

_We held the world out in our hands_

_and you ran away_

_It takes some time to let you go and it shows._

_Cos all we know is falling, it falls._

_Remember how, cause I know we won't forget it at all.._

_Now we can follow you back home but we won't_

_Is this what you waited for? Just to be alone?_

_It takes some time to let you go and it shows_

_Cos all we know is falling, it falls_

_Remember how, cause I know we won't forget it at all..._

:) hope you liked this random chapter! It wasn't planed. Well, non of my chapters are planed.. I just can't seem to plan them. I'm the kind of person who would rather think stuff up in her head randomly then if I think the idea is good I will eventually write it down. I guess that's why this story isn't the best.. still. Could be worst. XD Thanks for the reviews and stuff.. keep them coming, I'll give you cup cakes. :L :) && also, happy early Halloween! If you celebrate it. I don't think I will be posting till after the weekend.. but you never know. :)

Emily xxx


	8. I just wanna feel okay again

I was standing with the guys backstage, listening to the crowd screaming waiting for us to get on stage when suddenly I got smelt something that I haven't smelled in a very long time.

"Can you guys smell that?" I asked them shocked, and trying to to believe it's true.

"Yeah, Vampire scent. Two of them" Zac pointed out.

"You don't think..?" I wandered out loud, making weird hand jesters.

Taylor scoffed. "You don't honestly think that the Cullen's would come to this concert, do you?" he asked.

"Well, We are in Washington DC, Where I met them.." I pointed out trailing of.

"But not technically, you met them in Forks, this isn't Forks." came from Josh, and I scowled at him.

"Yes, but still, Forks is in Washington." I said to him.

Zac sighed, and said "Whatever happens let's just go out there and perform our hearts out. K?"

"Yeah I guess... Lets go and ROCK!" I said to them and we all group hugged and went on stage.

Two hours later, we got off stage and we were walking our way to the meet and greet. I was walking over to a seat and, and stopped in shock. This was the time, the time when I saw them over god knows how many years.

"Bella.. What on earth?" Josh asked confused of my actions.

"It's them." I whispered softly, in shock, not quite believing what was in front of my eyes.

"Who? The Cullen's?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Only two of them. Rosalie and Alice." I told them pointing out where the were. The others growled.

"If they hurt you.." Taylor trailed off.

"They wont. I'll just.. pretend that I don't know what their talking about and just act as myself. Hayley Williams." I told them making up my mind.

"There looking over.." Zac pointed out.

"Quick, act like you don't know what's happening." I whispered fast, and continued walking with the others acting like nothing has just happened.

"Bella? Is that you?" Alice asked in a sad soft voice walking over in human speed with Rosalie by her side.

"Who's Bella? That's a pretty name. I'm Hayley Williams.. lead singer of Paramore?" I told them acting out my role.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "I know who you are. I also know who Josh, Zac, Jeremy and Taylor are to." she told me determined.

"Yeah, we're in Paramore as well." Josh said playing along, and the others nodded.

"Listen, Stop acting like that!" Rosalie said having enough of our act.

"Acting like what? Sorry, but we really, really, need to sign some autographs. Have you seen the queue?" I joked and quickly left with the guys not wanting to carry on with this conversaiton.

"I _know _it's Bella, Rose. I can just tell." I heard Alice say to Rose quietly as they stood in the middle of the room defeated, and we all looked at each over worried, but carried on walking.

Another long two hours later we were all sitting in our dressing room in silence, thinking of what's just happened when suddenly there was a knock on the door, startling us all.

"Come in!" I called and the door opened, and in came Alice and Rose.

I sighed. "Do you guys want autographs or..?" I asked trailing off.

"Actually.. we want you to tell us the truth." Alice told me determined.

"This is the truth, look around you!" I told them with hand jesters showing them the room.

"Explain this then. Explain how all five of you have Vampire Scents." Alice commanded crossing her arms. "Can't you just give up and tell us the truth, and besides.. I've missed you." Alice added on quietly at the end, using her puppy dog face.

I sighed. "Do you have to do that? You know how easily I..." Ohh crap. I've given myself away. The others all sighed at me, but Alice's eyes lit up.

"Bella?" Alice asked walking towards me.

"Fine, you caught me." I told her defeated, and Alice throw her arms around me tightly. If I was still human, I'm pretty sure I would be dead by now considering how strong she is.

"Alice.. Your kinda strangling me, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like millions of people ganging up on you if they find I'm dead.." I told her trailing off, but knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to kill me unless they decide to rip my head of and chuck me into a blazing hot fire.. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't do that, However Rosalie might. Oh god...Rosalie is going to kill me.

"Sorry! Sorry! I can't believe your here! And you're Hayley Williams! Wow... I can't believe it! I've missed you so much!" Alice blabbed on then throw her arms around me but let go, and turned to Rose.

"Rosalie, isn't there something your supposed to say to Bella?"

she sighed, defeated. "Fine, I'm sorry I kept the secret from you in the first place. And to be honest, I kinda missed you as well." I nodded at her, shocked to see her apologizing and saying that she missed me.

"So you're really not going to murder me?" I asked to make sure.

Rosalie chuckled. "I would never murder you, It would kill all of us." I smiled at her.

"I accept your apologies." I told them.

"Yay!" Alice cheered. "Would you like to introduce me to your lovely band mates?" she asked.

"Sure thing, this is Josh, that's Zac, and Jeremy and Taylor." I told them pointing at each band mate whilst mentioning their name.

"Who's the hot blonde?" Josh asked, and Rose glared at him.

"That's Rose. But she's taken." I told him, and Josh sulked.

"So how long are you guys staying for?" I asked them changing the subject.

"As long as we want." Alice replied smiling.

"Cool. You could come on tour with us for a bit if you want, If that's okay with you guys?" I suggested but asked the guys to make sure it's okay.

"That's fine." Josh said.

"Yup, I have no problem with it." Zac agreed with Josh.

"As long as you don't murder each over, then I'm cool with it." Taylor said grinning.

"You sure they would like to come on tour with four guys, Bells?" Jeremy asked smirking.

"Yay! We'll come on tour with you guys for a while. We have so much catching up to do!" Alice said enthusiastically. Oh boy.. Someone kill me now.

**AN: **

Yay! Alice, Rose & Bella are friends again :)

I'm not sure what to write in the next chapter..

I should really plan something, or read some fanfics. To be honest, I haven't read a decent fic in a while.. so yeah. That's what I will be doing, If you got some ideas, let me know and I will credit you if I use them :) haha, so happy Halloween. This chapter isn't that long and it certainly isn't the best, I was running out of ideas at the end. :s oh well. I'm starting going back to College tomorrow so I'm not sure when I will next post a chapter.. hopefully soon. xD Thank you to those who have reviewed, please keep them coming I will give you sweets. Cos Its Halloween.. I'm not going Trick or Treating but if I was I would dress up as Hayley Williams or Bella. :)) hahaa. My goal is to write up to 2,000+ words per chapter.. that's not really going well. Maybe if I get more inspiration it may work :) But still.. I'm actually quite proud that I'm continuing this story, I didn't actually think I'd get any reviews or go past 3 chapters. xP

Emily xx


	9. But now were standing strong

I've decided to do the disclaimer things.. cos I don't really want to get deleted or anything. ;o

so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Paramore.. unfortunately. :(

back to the story.. xD

"Is this it?" Alice asked looking around our tour bus.

"Yup" I replied popping the 'p'

"It's tiny!" came from Rose. "Even Alice's closet is bigger than this!"

"Oh, you'll get used to it." I told them showing no signs of being sympathetic. "Besides, we have the guys to cheer us up."

"Oh the joy.."Alice said sarcastically "seriously though, how do you live? This place is tiny! AND we have this lot." she said pointing to the guys who were sitting on a couch.

"Oi! We're not that bad." Josh said in defence.

"Aw, she doesn't mean it. I'm sure she'll get over it once I mention the word shopping." I told him grinning and Alice's eyes lit up.

"SHOPPING? You have time for shopping? When can we go?" Alice squealed jumping up and down on the spot.

"Gee, thanks Bella." Rosalie said sarcastically trying to keep Alice on the still ground.

"Sorry." I apologized sheepishly.

"Okay. I'm calm." Alice said taking deep breaths and calming down.

"Alice."

"Yes?"

"You're a Vampire! You don't need to breathe!" I pointed out for her.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Alice said and she stopped breathing. "So shopping?"

I groaned. "Fine, shopping tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yay!" Alice said clapping just like London Tipton.

"Jesus, Alice. And I thought I was obsessed with shopping." Rosalie said playfully.

"You are! Which is why you're a great shopping bud." Replied Alice who was grinning.

"yay.. shopping." I said sarcastically. Oh the joys of having Alice as a friend.. "Can the guys come as well?" I asked grinning evilly.

"Nooo!" Jeremy yelled jumping up from the couch and running towards us. "Please! I'm begging you!" he said falling to his knees and pretending to beg.

"Sure they can come." Alice said cheerfully, and the guys screamed at the thought of shopping.

"Bella, I thought you were our friend?" Zac joked, and I grinned evilly at him.

"Guys, it's for your own good." I told them and Alice laughed.

"You guys our brothers." she said shaking her head at them playfully.

" Brothers?" Taylor questioned confused.

"Yeah, Emmett and Edward."

"Oh! Brothers. Gotcha." Taylor said pointing at her whilst saying 'gotcha'

"So who wants to play boogie superstar on wii?" Zac asked us all holding up the game.

"Oh! Me! And Rose!" Alice told him enthusiastically and earning a glare from Rosalie.

"Count me in. You guys playing?" I asked Josh, Taylor and Jeremy, they nodded and we all walked towards the couch and sat down then put the disk in and started playing.

A day later, Alice was super excited about going shopping with us and she wouldn't stop jumping up and down on the spot.

"Hold up.. I'm going to make you guys human, if that's okay?" I asked them to make sure, and Rose and Alice looked at me shocked.

"What?" Rose asked surprised and probably wandering how on earth I could make them human.

"Oh, It's one of my powers.. I can make people, and myself human up to 12 hours daily." I told them smiling.

"So that's why you are not sparkling now!" said Rose getting it.

"Yep."

"You said you have another power... what is it?" Alice said, clearly annoyed that she didn't have any visions of this.

"I'm a shield as well. Which is why Edward couldn't read my mind. I'm a mental and physical shield so that's why Jane's powers don't work on me." I explained to them quickly.

"Why on earth didn't I see this before?" Alice wandered out loud, frustrated that she didn't see anything. Rose and I shrugged at her not knowing the answer.

"So, I'll make you two humans..." I trailed off concentrating. "Now." I confirmed and suddenly Alice and Rose were human.

"Whoa! This is so weird." Alice exclaimed, putting her arm in the sunlight to make sure it doesn't sparkle.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I love you Bella." Rose admitted hugging me which shocked both me and Alice.

"Um. Thanks?" I thanked her even though it sounded more like a question because I was so confused.

"So shopping?" Alice questioned rearing to go.

"Yep, Guys! We're going shopping, hurry up!" I yelled to the guys who were watching TV, and they all groaned unhappy that they were being forced to go shopping.

"Were here." Jeremy told us once they reached us.

I sighed. "Lets go.. And, don't forget your sunglasses." I added to Rose and Alice.

"Why do we need sunglasses?" Alice asked confused.

"In case you've forgotten.. you're kinda hanging out with a famous rock band so we'll probably have paparazzi following us half the time." I mentioned to them getting out my sunglasses.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Alice said doing the same and handing Rose a pair of sunglasses.

"Yay, lets go!" Rose cheered and we all walked out of our tour bus towards the nearest shopping mall.

**A/N:**

Short chapter.. sorry. :s but yeah. Eh.. :))

also, in case you haven't heard, Demi Lovato went to a treatment centre to deal with emotional and physical problems. And you probably don't know this, but Demi is one of my role models and I wish her well and I am proud that she got help soon. So this is why this chapter will be named after some of her lyrics. :)

Please review! I'm up to 13 reviews :) I'm so happy. I'm close to 20. xDD I normally get about 2 reviews each time I post a new chapter so.. not long to go xD

Emily xxx


	10. Well its good to hear your voice

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight or Paramore..

but enjoy the story. Wow, I can't believe I'm writing chapter 10. :L

"Oh! How about this top?" Alice squealed as we were wandering around some shop for the tenth time today. I took a look at the top, it was tiny! Heck no.

"Alice, I'm a singer not a stripper." I told her and Rosalie smirked as Alice pouted and put it back.

"Fine." She said huffing and went to the next aisle which had a lot more clothes even more expensive then the others.

"Can we go now?" Zac whined like a three year old bored on a car journey.

"Hang on!" Alice told him picking up a top to look at it.

"I swear you said that an hour ago." Taylor moaned sitting down in the nearest seat which was next to the window.

"I did." Alice told him sticking out her tongue.

"Hey, this top is cute!" Rose claimed holding up a red tank top.

"Yeah, except it's $345!" I told her waving the price tag in her face, and she slapped it out of the way.

"It is cute though." Alice agreed admiring the top Rose held."Okay! You're holding this." she decided quickly and dropping it over my arm which had at least fifty other tops on.

"Now can we go?" Zac complained again whilst he was sitting on the floor with the others.

"Well-"

"Okay! We're paying now. Come on guys!" I decided for Alice and we all made our way to the cash machine.

Ten minutes later the guys forced Alice to stop shopping for awhile and we were all sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Hey, I'm not sparkling!" Rose said excitedly holding her arm out in the sun.

"Yup. That's the great thing about my power." I told her happily.

"This is so cool!" Alice squealed doing the same as Rose, and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Yeah. It took us forever to get used to not sparkling whilst playing on stage!" Taylor told them placing his bags on the ground.

"Does anyone actually ever go shopping here?" Jeremy asked looking around the shopping mall which only had a few customers walking around and the owners.

"Nah, there too scared of Alice." Rose joked and Alice hit her gently on the arm.

"That's not true! Most people are either working or at school." Alice said defending herself.

"Or there to scared of Alice." Jeremy said agreeing with Rose, and Alice huffed crossing her arms.

I nodded saying, "Alice is a shopping Nazi." and they all turned and looked at me like I'm some freak.

"A shopping _what_?" Alice asked raising her right eyebrow, confused with my saying.

"Ya know, The religion? Hitler? 1932? Germany?-" Alice cut me off.

"Yes, I know that, but why am I being compared to a Nazi?"

"Oh.. because say that you're Hitler, and you kidnap people on shopping trips."

"Ha! That makes sense." Josh said laughing at me comparing Alice to Hitler.

Alice scoffed again. "In all my life I have never been compared to a Nazi or Hitler. This is a disaster" Jeremy, Josh, Zac, Taylor and Rose all laughed at her, and Alice leaned back on the bench.

"Well it is true." I told her shrugging and leaning back as well.

"From now on I am calling you Hitler." Rose announced to Alice still laughing.

"No! That's not fair!" Alice complained burying her head in her hands.

"Sure thing, Hitler." Rose said smirking. "Oh! I'm vibrating!"

"You what?" I asked Rose as she pulled up her phone.

"I have a phone call from Emmett." she told us then answered the phone.

"Hey babe, hows things?" then followed by, "uh, huh. That's great, I'm shopping with Alice, Bella, Josh, Zac, Jeremy and Taylor." then I heard a very loud, "Bellaaaa!" from the other end of the line, I raised my eyebrow at Rose.

"Fine! I will put you on loud speaker." Rose said placing the phone on her lap which is now on loudspeaker.

"Hello Emmett!" I greeted him through the phone.

"Belly-kins!" Em yelled through the phone.

"Em, I love you and all but I'm pretty sure England can hear you." I said smirking, even though he couldn't see me.

"Sorry Bells." he said sulking.

"So is Jasper with you?" Alice asked eager to speak to him.

"Nope, the Carlisle is working at the hospital, Esme is shopping in Washington and Jasper, Edward and Tanya are at school." Emmett explained.

"Uh huh. So why aren't you at school?" Alice asked Emmett.

"I've just been hunting and decided that it was a good time to call Rose to see whether she is with Bella."

"You said Esme is shopping in Washington, which Mall is she in?" Rose asked leaning forward a bit.

"Uh.. The nearest one to Forks?" Em replied clearly confused, and Rose looked at Alice.

"Okay, I'm confused." I said looking at Rose and Alice's face expressions.

"Same here." Josh said and the others nodded.

"You don't think..?" came from Rose, and Alice nodded her head fast, saying "I do think!"

"Guys! What do you think?" Emmett asked though the phone confused, just like the rest of us.

"We think that Esme is in the same shopping mall as us, but we're not entirely sure." Rose said in a rush.

"Ah.. is that good?" Emmett replied still slightly confused, but half getting it.

"Yes! Good. Sorry babe, got to go!" Rose replied hanging up.

"Eeek!" squealed Alice clapping her tiny hands.

"This Esme person.. is she your Mom?" Taylor asked Alice, and she nodded.

"Yup! She's our Mom. Well, kinda."

"Rose! Phone Esme, check if she's here." I asked Rose excited that I may be seeing Esme for the first time in decades.

"I'm on it now." Rose said going though her contacts and then phoned up Esme.

"Hello?" I heard Esme through the phone, and by that point if I was human, I would have stopped breathing. I just heard two voices I haven't heard in a very long time who I have missed terribly.

"Esme! Are you in the shopping mall which has a green bench near the car park which has a bus stop outside?" Rose asked Esme rushed.

"Yes? Why do you ask?" I heard Esme ask through the phone confused.

"Because! That's the shopping mall I'm in with Alice, and Paramore!" she said excitedly on the phone.

"Paramore as in Bella?" Esme's asked over the phone with her voice perking up.

Rose nodded, and said "Yes! Okay, where about are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm walking past Target."

"Well, say we meet up in fifteen minutes in the café next to American Eagle.. does that sound good?" Rose asked, and Esme agreed over the phone.

"Okay! Well that's great, bye Esme!" Rose hung up on the phone and stood up quickly.

"C'mon guys! We're going to meet Esme!" she exclaimed clapping her hands and Alice stood up saying "Yay!" excitedly.

The guys groaned. "More walking with heavy bags." Josh complained getting up with over ten bags in each hand.

"Oh get over it, you're Vampire's for crying out loud!" I told them getting up excited that I was going to reunite with Esme, The other guys eventually gave in, stood up and started walking.. however they were still complaining.

**A/N:**

Yay! Chapter 10 is up. XD And it's longer than my other chapter. :) happy.

Can't remember when I last updated, I think it was before Halloween.. but sorry if I have kept some of you waiting, I've been busy with College, and other stuff as well as trying to learn the Guitar. XD

So I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please review :) all appreciated. XDD

Emily xxx


	11. Boring AN, Please read important!

**A/N:**

Hello lovely people of the internet.. eh, yeah.. Sorry for this dull and boring authors note.. but I have no inspiration. :/ I've been reading a few fan fictions this week, and was like 'what the heck, I'll never be able to write something like that' cos everyone normally has long chapters with detailed paragraphs and stuff.. and I'm like, yeah.. :o I am not quitting, it may just take awhile to post the next chapter cos I'm out of ideas..well, I do have ideas it's just all a big mess and I can't seem to write it up. Weird, huh? So maybe tonight or tomorrow I will try to start chapter eleven.. or twelve.. I can't remember. I've lost how many chapters I've done, I know I've done at least ten.. Oh, And I'm not sure how many chapters I am planning to do in this fan fiction, I'm thinking maybe 15-20.. depends how long/short they are and whether I get inspiration. :o anyway, toodle pips, thanks for the lovee. XD

Emily xxx


End file.
